The invention relates to a shower mirror. More particularly, the invention relates to a mirror which is hung beneath a shower head, which provides an illuminated, fog-free image as well as the time of day.
Showering is activity undertaken by people one or more times a day. In addition to washing, both women and men often choose to perform other grooming tasks while in the shower.
Many men prefer to shave their faces while their beard is softened by the steam and hot water in the shower, and while shaving cream and shavings can be conveniently washed away. However, typically a mirror is required to properly guide the razor used to shave the face while minimizing the chance of cutting.
Women often like to apply skin treatments immediately after a hot shower while their skin is still moist and soft. Such grooming cannot be done in front of a conventional mirror, because in a steamy bathroom, a thick layer of condensation will form on the mirror and completely obscure it.
Both men and women often would like to be able to see themselves as they shampoo their hair. In particular, it would be helpful to be able to see if they have fully rinsed shampoo, conditioner, and other hair care products fully from their hair before leaving the shower.
Others have attempted to provide mirrors for use in the bathroom. U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,633 to Christianson discloses a condensation-free shower mirror which is heated by the hot stream from the shower. Unfortunately, Christianson is designed to interrupt the path of the shower. As such, it will likely cause flooding in the bathroom when high pressure water from the shower head is deflected sideways off the mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,594 to Powell discloses a combination mirror defogging and drying device. Since Powell must use line level electricity to operate, it is unsuitable for use in the shower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,468 to Zadro discloses a shaving system in which water from the shower is used to generate electricity and to defog the mirror. However, in order to operate, Zadro requires that the device be connected to the shower plumbing. Such connection is beyond the scope of a typical consumer's expertise.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.